Google Translate (Apr 18 2013)
---- This page has been translated (seriously! from Uncyclopedia Inciclopedia) by ''Google Inc.™'' pass the mouse over the underlined words to see the Spanish text. ---- "Google Translate" is a way to translate, are used by niños ignorant s, and others, while those of out know very well English, so we recommend not to use their help and Google why the page is wrong, why is that Uncyclopedia not supported articles translated from Uncyclopedia with the trductor of Google or if not removed. , the google translator is based. You should not translate with Google if you want Mastering the world homework.]] In short, do not use Google, or go and give you a blow on the balls. Siguiente Examine the HTML code for use by the good relationship, but since then , you can not see, if you've used before, you have placed a good job, therefore. Many work hard evil. The weather was forgotten language added Polish, Hungarian, etc. Then, today, and the rest of the days he used to post books and others. Grumpy Old Jimbo! Google®® Google has bought translators after the Kingdom of Google. The center based on the Planet Google, in recent times is the pseudonym of Mars. Las Trivialidaidies These articles, which automatically translate with Google. At the end of the translation will be similar to the occasional tendency. If you use Google to translate everything, you'll be in jail. Google translate. As his mother. No one hears your screams. MWAJAHAJAHAJAHA! Real Translations Manuscript: Este es el mejor traductor del mundo. Si no lo crees, traduce este texto y lo que saldrá será la traducción exacta de lo que aquí se ha colocado Translated Text (babelfish): This he is the best translator of the world. If you do not create it, it translates east text and what will leave it will be the exact translation than it has been placed here Translated Text: El que es el mejor traductor del mundo. Si usted no lo crea, que se traduce este texto y lo que dejará será la traducción exacta de lo que se ha colocado aquí Other Real Translationz: Manuscript: Un ejemplo de texto de Yoda esto ser, para como traduce google su idioma ver. Se lo pongo dificil, verdad es, pero tontamente tontas sus traducciones son, cuando usar inadecuadamente el idioma se hace. In English: An example of Yoda this text be translated as google to see their language. We get hard, really, but their translations are foolishly foolish, when improperly used the language does. In Spanish: Un ejemplo de Yoda este texto se traduce como google para ver su lengua. Lo recibimos duro, de verdad, pero la insensatez de sus traducciones son tontos, los casos de uso de la lengua hace. In English: An example of Yoda this text translates as google to see his tongue. We got hard, really, but the folly of his translations are fools, cases of use of language does. In Germany: Ein Beispiel für Yoda Dieser Text übersetzt wie Google, um zu sehen, seine Zunge. Wir haben hart, wirklich, aber die Torheit seiner Übersetzungen sind Narren, Fälle der Verwendung von Sprache hat. In Spanish: Un ejemplo de Yoda El texto se traduce como Google, para ver su lengua. Hemos trabajado mucho, realmente, pero la locura de sus traducciones son tontos, los casos de la utilización de la lengua. In Lithuanian: Pavyzdžiui Yoda tekstas pervedamas kaip "Google", norėdami pamatyti savo kalbą. Mes daug dirbo, tikrai, bet Kaprizas jo vertimai kvailas, tais atvejais, kai naudoti kalbą. In Spanish: Por ejemplo, Yoda El texto se traduce como "Google" para ver su propio idioma. Hemos trabajado duro, de verdad, pero la locura de sus traducciones del tonto, donde el uso del lenguaje. In arabian على سبيل المثال ، نص يودا وترجمته "جوجل" لرؤية لغتهم الخاصة. لقد عملنا بجد ، فعلا ، ولكن الحماقة من ترجمات للخداع ، حيث استخدام اللغة. And finish Spanish Por ejemplo, con Yoda y traducido el texto "Google" para ver su propio idioma. Hemos trabajado mucho, realmente, pero la locura de las traducciones de engaño, donde el uso del lenguaje. Conclusion, Google said that "got tough", which worked hard to translate this, that deceives us all and translating the language are going to see Yoda. ¿Did you know...? as the translator of Google]] * ... This is a bug in Google translator? * ... The translators are bad for all translate? * ... Google not know Hedgehog is a Hedgehog? * ... Uncyclopedia thank you for something yellow like the moon? * ... All of Google Translation to language resemble Yoda? * ... Google's creations are all All your base are Belong to us? * ... If you translate the sale of PlayStation Wii? * ... You are so human has tried all the above? Ver also * Google * Google Earth * Nonciclopedia * The Ucyclopedia's Stupids * Inversión conquense * All your base are belong to us * es&hl=es&ie=UTF8